The Vampire King and Queen
by ainstarfiqah
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a pure vampire. She was raised to become the ruler of the dark world. Her life was dull but one day she heard about another ruler in another dark world. Ever since that day,her life starts to take up colors. As the red string of fate grew shorter, the amount of their enemies grew larger. Past meets present. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! NALU GRUVIA GALE JERZA MOSTLY NALU
1. chapter 1

The Vampire King And Queen

 **A/N I have wrote this fanfic like years ago so maybe the sypnosis us different so sorry. There's also a lot of grammar mistake but i hope you guys would understand the plot. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

A Queen Of Vampires. That is what she is. She have been living on this very planet for 200 years, even though there are some vampires that lived longer than her, still she was chosen by The Crown to be the ruler of all vampires at a younger age making a amount of vampire very mad and rebelled against her but knowing that the previous rulers, all share a similarity with each other and that is the amount of power that distinguish themselves from others. They hesitate but not quite. Lucy, Queen of Vampires decided to call them evil nobles and categorize them in groups according to the amount of threat they could give her and the people around her and her life just got more interesting when she heard about 'him'.

Lucy gazed outside the window of her carriage. Riding with her are her guardians, Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona. All of them could not stop moving around, taking the eventual peek out of the window. Outside them seems like the humans were having a festival and the color of red were everywhere but Lucy was not thinking about the festival going on outside she was thinking about the yearly meeting she's going to make with an old lady who could see the future.

The old lady is one of the vampires that Lucy knows that have been living for a long time. It's not that Lucy believe all of those mumbo jumbo but it was her parents' wishes that she should make a visit to the old lady, so for someone who have been a real trouble and active when she was under her parents' care Lucy have to make up for them.

"..cy! Lucy!", shouted Erza waking her up from her thoughts.

"What!", screamed Lucy imagining for the worse.

"We've arrived.", said the scarlet haired. Lucy looked outside where her friends where looking at her rather oddly in front of a building Lucy know all too well.

'Oh' was the only thing Lucy could reply to her before stepping out the carriage. The building was located in a city in China. The building looked small on the outside but it was actually very big and wide in the inside.

Before Lucy could grab the doorknob, it already spun around revealing a short, fragile old lady who was walking using a walking stick.

"You're late.", she said turning around and slowly walking inside the house.

"There was some traffic.", said Lucy simple regretting coming to visit this month.

"Yeah, i can see that.", she said opening a door revealing a japanese -like room with an outdoor garden. Lucy was impressed but she hide them. She could not still get used to the old lady's magical power to travel around the world and even beyond just by opening a door. She sat down on a small table and reach out to a small teacup in front of her and sip it.

Lucy looked behind her at her friends who too were amazed to see the room but Lucy gave them a look saying that they should stayed behind and guard the place because even though the old lady could travel around the world but her main seal was here in China and if there was a disturbance both Lucy and the old lady will be forced be transported back and this will damage a part of them. The girls quickly understand and leaved them alone with unsatisfied face. Lucy close the door behind her and slowly it disappear revealing a japanese paper door.

"How's the clan?", said the old lady taking in the breath of the clean air.

"Noisier than before but what I'm i to say that to them."

The old lady quiten while a small smile on her face. "Mavis?"

"She's fine. Been doing a project called Magnolia. Don't know about them though.", said Lucy walking outside the house into the garden. Here, she guess Japan it was night time just like in China but more quieter.

"Lucy, I've been planning to change the location of the main seal."

Lucy turn around to face the old lady's serious face. The night breeze was so cold, Lucy could feel her bones shaking. Around them was filled with the sound of insects and bugs making their noise making the night even more relaxing but Lucy have not felt relax for quite a while now but she does not show them fear the old lady's words make Lucy feel worse.

'Why would she wants to move? Is there something going on that i don't know?'

Lucy decide to end her curiosity by asking her.

"Why?"

"It's not anything bad, Lucy.", she said reading Lucy's face. "I want to live in this place Mavis been working on."

Lucy was lost in words. "Place? Mavis is working on a place?".

The old lady pretend she never heard Lucy's continuous questions and continue to drink her tea. After a while of walking back and forth, Lucy finally calmed down knowing that this would not help her at all.

With a deep breath she asked," So what is my yearly prophecy?"

The old lady looked at Lucy again but this time her eyes changed to the color of red. Lucy knows that eye very well to normal vampires their eye color will change into red whenever there are hunting, others with magical power change their eye color in both during their hunting and when their powers are being used.

"Lucy, in few years during your 200th year of living you will finally meet the one you've been wanting to see. The King of Dragons.", Lucy tense.

"It will be a while but long enough for you to know him. In less than few hours, both of you will meet again. You will know this boy much better now and you start to open up to him. But beware Lucy with the blood of both a queen and a rare, karma will be on to you! You will think that everything is finally right with the world until you're a mother to two children. Twins. One of them carries the blood of the mad queen in you."

Her eye colors changed. She could see that Lucy was not scared at all and she knows Lucy thinks that whatever is going to happen it have not happen... yet so she still have time to fix it. The old lady sigh knowing that she could not say a word to Lucy worried it will change the rainbows behind the storm.

After sometime both of them exited from the door, the girls' eyes lighten up knowing that they will finally be living the chaotic place.

"Lucy,please don't be so hard on Mavis.", said the old lady making the others confuse.

"I can't promise that.", she reply smirking before leaving the building.

When they were out, their transportation loyally wait at the place they last saw it. Suddenly, Lucy felt her heart was stabbed by countless needle. It was getting hard to breath. Lucy hold her chest wishing that she could ripped her heart out and make the pain disappear but she could not reach it maybe because there was a layer of skin between her heart and her fingers. Lucy fell on her knees but Erza caught her immediately.

"Lucy!", shouted the others.

"What happen?"

"Lucy say something!"

Cana and Mirajane looked around them searching for the person who did this. But the old lady already knew the reason. Across the street, a pink haired man who was wearing a white scarf was having the same attack in his chest making the companion around him worried. It was so painful that he wished he could die. Lucy's transportation blocked the view of the fallen man and the same goes to Lucy making none of their companions notice the coincidence.

With a shake of her head she said, "Move her to the other side."

"Huh?", asked Erza barely could hear the old lady's voice with the multiple question on her head.

"Move her to the other side.",she said again looking at her left.

Erza could not question the old lady's order knowing she is someone important to Lucy. Slowly, Erza carried Lucy to her left and surprisingly Lucy slowly became much more better for a while before it hurts again this time the old lady said the opposite direction. After a while, Lucy was able to breath properly again while resting in the carriage.

The girls sighed with relief and thanked the old lady for her help.

"This never happen before right,girls?",said Mirajane.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Lucy",said Levy sobbing.

"Now. Now, Levy. ", said Cana rubbing Levy's back to calm her down.

"Who would do this?",said Erza clenching her fist with anger.

The old lady coughed to take the girls intention. All of them looked at the tiny old lady.

"If the same thing happen again do the same thing like a while ago."

"Why?",question Juvia.

"Just do like i ask.", she said much more serious now. The girls tense. "For the moment head towards Lady Mavis's."

With that, they left and head towards Mavis's. Lucy was already feeling better on the way. When they arrived at Mavis's mansion which surprises her, Lucy could not stop question her about her project and was forced to come clean.

The girls could not stop thinking about what the old lady said before this and felt worse when they heard she mumble something under her breath.

"Fate. What a scary thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present.

Lucy stretch her body while giving out a loud noise. Luckily for her the only one who was able to hear her embarrass herself is Erza who walked into her office and slammed the huge stacks of papers on her table. Lucy lay her head on top of her desk while sigh sadly.

"Why is there so many paperworks to do?",she said while crying a little in between.

"This is the amount of job that could last for months and since we won't be back here for a while now. I suggest you settle this first before busy yourself with the ceremony.",said Erza while putting her hands in front of her chest.

"Why don't you give them to Levy or something? Why me?! I just wanna sleep."

"The girls are doing their part of work with the same amount of paperworks as you do so stop whining like a kid and do your job properly!", said Erza a little bit shouting but she does not frighten Lucy at all since they have been together for a long time.

"Why? Tonight is my birthday,you know?", said Lucy begging even more.

"Lucy.",sigh Erza while massaging her temples she had guessed it will end up like this that is why she handed the girls their job first before Lucy." Just because tonight you're officially 200th years old doesn't mean you should be playing around. It means you should grow up and act your age."

"But still..",said Lucy small tears in her eyes.

"No,Lucy! You must do your job! I don't know how Lady Mavis was able to make you do your job when you were a queen but you need to stop this!",shout Erza even more.

Outside where the girls were doing their works, they could not help but felt pity towards Erza. They all knew that Lucy is very stubborn sometimes and when she is, some people tend to use fist at her but most kept calm some were unlucky because of Erza quick reaction were able to caught the fist before it landed on Lucy's beautiful face.

They heard the fight in Lucy's office is getting louder with the sound of Lucy's sobbing and Erza screaming but Erza would not go easy on Lucy even though she cried a flood. Suddenly,the fight change instead the sound of shouting it turn into a question of 'are you alright?'.

Immediately, all the girls run towards Lucy's office. There they could see Lucy sitting at her chair struggling to breath while holding on her blouse tightly. Erza was standing across from her with a worried face.

"Lucy, is it an attack again?",ask Erza.

Lucy slowly nod and then she move her office chair to the side. The attack was slowly getting better. Lately, she has been having an attack. It happen more often now than before. Lucy smile at her friends after the attack gone making the others sigh with relief.

"Lucy, do your goddamn work already!",shouted Erza.

The girls who was standing at the door retreated back making faces to each other saying 'it's our cue to get hell out from here'.

Down below Lucy's company, a pink haired boy with a white scarf was leaning against a lamp post. He was also having an attack.

"Natsu, are you alright?",ask his blonde haired companion with a thunder-like scar on one of his eye.

"Yeah.", he said.

"Should we head back and rest?",ask his other companion with long black hair and a lot amount of piercing on his ear and nose.

The young man with pink hair that named Natsu shake his head. "It's getting better now."

"What if it got even more worse?", said his other friend with short black hair.

Natsu sigh he knows that his friends are worry about him but sometimes they could get very annoying. "No! We must gather as many information as possible.", he said with a serious tone.

His companions just nod. They knew how important their mission was to both them and many other people.

At Lucy's penthouse.

Lucy stretch her tired body and walk towards the huge window that overlooked the amazing and still lively city. She thought to herself about what they should do tonight. The girls waited for their leader who was still busy thinking by only standing a few feet away.

The silent ended with Lucy clapping both her fragile hands together.

"How about we go for a hunt?", said Lucy looking back at her 5 companions with a smirk on her face while licking her dry lips.

The girls also smirk all thinking the same think, 'this is going to be a very fun night.' Slowly, the girls' surrounding turn dark and their eye color slowly change to bloody red. Lucy love the deadly feelings her friends giving her it makes her want to squeal in excitement.

Meanwhile somewhere quite far away from our beloved characters.

The room was dark and small the only source of light was the table lamp that is looking down towards the huge amount of documents. All of them are thick and the man who was looking down on them could not stop thinking that it will take a long time before he was able to finish them but he only sigh as he sat down on a chair.

He stack up all the documents into one tall tower. First, he read the cover of it. 'The Queen and her Goons.' He could not help but smirk at how imaginative his client have been after living for more than hundred years. He was not surprised at all to see that all 'her' companions were talented as fuck. As he put all the documents a side and was about to come to an end, he stopped when he gaze at her scarlet hair and serious face. The cover of the files were covered with bunch of warnings but something caught his attention.

As he brush his blue hair behind and looked at the window outside his room to looked at his reflection and secretly adore his red mark that covers one side of his face.

"The Queen's Knight, huh?"

At the docks.

Slurp. Slurp.

Lucy lick her lips. Oh! How she love bad humans' blood! She look at the others who is walking towards her all was satisfied with their 'dessert'.

"After a hard work, it is wonderful to end the day with humans' blood in our stomach.", said Lucy stretching her body again for the hundred time.

"So, what should we do now, Queen?", said Erza pulling her hooded cape down to cover her hair fear that someone might recognize.

Lucy humm for a moment while tapping her small chin.

"How about-"

Suddenly...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm trying to make all of the girls as badass as possible so they are all out of characters but i'll try to make them 'them' as possible.**

 **Chapter 3**

Suddenly, an arrow is flying towards Lucy's head. It was too sudden but the others did not even flinch. They were expecting the sneak attack. With that, Lucy easily stop the flying arrow with her hand and breaks it into two.

"How about hell? I'm sure people like you will surely be accepted there.",said a familiar figure who was holding a crossbow.

Lucy smirk," Arthur Strange. Oh! How i miss you! By the way, sweet Arthur i was born in hell!"

With that, Erza suddenly appear in front of Arthur and push him back towards the big container with his friends. When, Arthur was able to regain sense in him he look toward the last place he saw the devious devils.

"Tch"

"What are you waiting for Arthur? Catch them!", said a person older than him who was running towards Arthur and his fallen companions.

With a small smirk, Arthur took out a small device that look a lot like a compass but it is not. It is a tracking device that he put on Erza when she touched his chest.

Far away from them, the group of girls were running towards the lighting city while jumping from one container to another. Erza give out a small ouch and look towards the source of pain. Her hand feels burn as if she just touched something really hot. The team stop their track.

"It's one of those tracking device that we heard so much about.",said Cana after inspecting Erza's injured palm.

"So the rumours were true!",said Levy in a gasp.

"Yeah. Apparently,there's a mole in our clan.",said Lucy darkly holding her chin trying to figure out a plan.

From far,she could hear the sound of more than 10 vampire hunters running towards their direction. She could hear their racing heartbeats.

'What bunch of retards!'

"Let's stick to the plan.", said Lucy continue to head closer towards the city.

When they reached an alley,they all remove their hooded capes that they were wearing and put it inside their handbags. For all these years,the girls study the art of folding clothes so their handbags does not stand out so much with the black dresses they were wearing underneath.

They casually walk out the alley as if they were not in it before and blend in easily with the crowds. The girls starts walking in their designated positions with Suddenly, from behind of the group Lucy could see a group of man wearing a hoodie and all of them were looking down at their shoes which is odd but Lucy does not question them since her girls and her just walked out of a dark alley.

The group of matching hoodies walk past the girls and when the last one of them was about to past Lucy. She suddenly have an attack which in surprise she suddenly hold the man's (opposite her) shoulder and he too suddenly take hold of Lucy's slender arm.

Now,she could see his spiky hair,his dark deep brown eye that from far she would easily mistake it for black,his strong shoulder,his thin yet wide lips,the white scarf he was wearing. Lucy was mesmerize when she looked at him. She could easily tell that this person is very childish and yet there is an aura of seriousness around him,she snap herself from continue to admiring him.

'Wait! She was what?! Never mind.',sigh Lucy mentally.

Lucy hesitate and bite her bottom lips knowing the reason she hesitate.

"You're not human,aren't you?",said both of them in unison making their group members halt and turn pale.

"Lucy!"

With Erza quick reaction, she immediately pull Lucy back behind her and put a hand in front of Lucy protecting her from whatever is coming next. Hundred questions running in her mind.

'Who are they? E.N(evil nobles)? But which level? Or perhaps vampire hunters? But how did they found out?'

Natsu was impress by Erza's quick reaction. The girl he was mesmerized and secretly admiring was out from his grasp which he secretly dislike it. He put out his hand to show that he was unarmed but Erza is not convince and still staring daggers at him. Then,he look at the boys behind him who was too surprise but since their men they hide it quite well.

"My friends and i are unarmed and does not mean one.",he said but Erza still does not trust him.

"Erza, it's true.", the blonde girl said while slowly putting her friend's protective arm down. Oh! How melodic and sweet her voice is!

"But how did he know?.",the red hair said.

"Because like us. He's a vampire,too",the blonde said again but this time she look at him with a playful smile.

Is she trying to seduce him or something because it's working? Natsu push his thoughts away before he embarress himself.

The girls which on her side was shocked as well and he could hear his friends silent gasps behind him. She slowly walk towards him and stood only a feet away and because of their height difference her tall was around his masculine chest.

"Am i right,King?", Lucy said with a small smirk.

"Hell right,my lady!", he reply with a small playful bow which make everyone around them mostly their friends gasp and swears.

'Well isn't this entertaining?',thought both of them still not breaking the eye contact.

Suddenly, with their good hearing they could hear a group of vampire hunters approaching them quickly.

"Tch!"

"It's seems that you're little game haven't ended yet?", Natsu said with a brow raising.

"What! He even knows about the vampire hunters?!",said Cana in disbelief.

"Juvia won't be surprise if he even knows our real name right now.",said Juvia her arms wrapped neatly against her chest in disapproval.

"For your question there, it's a no... yet and about how i know about your little game here is because your red hair friend here have the burn mark which i guess coming from the vampire hunters since whatever he was wearing make our immortal and youthful skin hard to heal again.", Natsu said with a fact-like tone. Erza tense up again forgetting about her burned hand.

"For now we should go and put cold water on it.", said Lucy looking around for a source of running water.

"How about the VPs (VAMPIRE HUNTER)?", ask Mirajane with a calm face.

"From what i heard they will immediately lost track of us when the burn is dip with cold water.",said Lucy turning her head a little to Mirajane.

"Isn't it where the trouble begins? We would not be able to move from that spot and the last place where the mark disappear will be their biggest clue and to notice a girl dipping her hand in water without no reason will be their chance to capture a living vampire?",said Levy sound rather worry.

Of course Lucy thought about it but how could she lose them before entering their safe zone.

Natsu is liking what he is seeing, The Queen's moment to shine. Just then from across the street in a restaurant a girl scream out of pain.

"I'm so sorry,ma'am.",said a young main who was wearing a dark blue hoodie standing up from his seat making the chair he was sitting fall behind him.

"It's alright,sir. It was my mistake.", said the waitress holding her burning hand which is trembling and trying her best not to overreact.

Without hesitation, she walk towards the waitress and lend her a hand and a few words to the waitress.

"Natsu,this is our chance! Let's go!",said Gray the nearest one to him.

"Yeah! We barely made it out just now and now we just dug our grave yet again",said Gajeel agreeing to Gray.

Natsu not leaving Lucy out from his view was trying to figure out what she was planning and it came to him.

'So that's how it is!'

From across the street, Lucy call out to Erza and she help the waitress inside the restaurant and to the kitchen. The girls not knowing what is happening walk across the street but instead heading inside they just waited outside.

"Tell your queen. I'm going.",said Natsu to the group of girls before turning back to join his fellow friends.

The girls does not question about it and just nod hoping not to meet them again. But if fate was a person,he/she will be laughing at them right now.

Ever since that day, the girls will slowly understand the old lady 's meaning.

"Fate,what a terrifying thing."


	4. Chapter 4

At one point in life, everyone have a past life and the past life of our protagonists begin here.

* * *

Chapter 4

She was born 200 hundred years ago if you count on the first day she was truly born. Anna Heartfilia was her past name. Even in her past life she remain a blonde with an out of the world beauty. Like her current self she was also raised as a vampire. Her life was wonderful, even thought the mortals also known as humans in that time period feared creatures like her but she still live her life happily. She would wake up every morning, head to the bathroom and cleanse herself then she would dress and greet every familiar faces in the mansion. She would stick her face in her books and would only look up when she was called.

Her parents too were kind and thoughtful people. They understand her obsession with books so whenever one of them travel they would never failed to buy another book for her and sometimes they even requested her to read to them about the book. It was wonderful. Anna would also rarely venture outside her domain and when she requires blood her servants would immediately prepare for her one glass of the most deepest shade of red. The redder the color,the closer she could feel herself in heaven.

She have everything she needed she have loyal servants, she have great parents that love her more than everything the world could offer, she have nothing to worry about in the world. Nothing but the existence of a black haired man who have made a storm in her heart. She have never felt anything like that before. Her heart would beat faster and her face would warm up whenever he glace towards her direction. At first she thought that she might have caught a disease and her heart was broken somehow but then she recalled the stories she used to read in her library. The stories where the female character fell head over heels to the male character and after everything they have been through to be together, they have finally able to live their days happily and blessed under the bright and warm sun.

Anna would blush with just the thought of her falling in love with the mysterious man. She have never talked to him before but she have been seeing him around the mansion ground plenty of times. She have never talked to anyone other than her servants and her parents before, so meeting an outsider was a big thing for her. She tried approaching him but always she would end up failing and instead of meeting him she ran away or either hide behind the bushes until he disappeared.

It was a total failure but fate offered a hand. One day when she walked down one of the hallways to the library, she was still thinking about the failed operation to finally meet the man when suddenly Anna bumped into someone who was running in the hallway. Both of them fell. Somehow the accident was rather felt funny to Anna. How clumsy the other person could possibly be!

"I'm so so so sorry",said a voice who belongs to a man. "This is all my fault." He immediately stood back up and offer Anna a hand.

Anna was still giggling at the accident to not notice the person she bumped into. "No. No. It was also my fault. I wasn't looking where i was going." Anna said taking the man's hand. It felt rough as expected for man. It felt so warm. Anna felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of holding a man's hand.

"You finally smiled.",he said with a grin.

What does he mean? Finally, Anna looked up to the man. And only heavens know how fast her heart was that day. It was the black haired man! Anna could feel her cheeks burning as she once again feel his rough hand. He has green colored eyes with thin lips and gentle face. What she love most about him is his short black hair. (if you've already who this guy is congrats! this is a version of him in his younger form... just go with it) It was refreshing. It was odd because she have servants who has black hair but she has never felt refresh like this before.

He was taller up close. He has broad shoulder. He was wearing one of the officers uniform that served under large vampire clan. Anna gaze at the badges he has, it was remarkably a lot. The man notice that she was looking at his badges, "Yeah, i know! They told me to wear them. It is kinda heavy though."

"Oh i see!", was all Anna replied. Then she turned to her gaze at his hand. She was so busy admiring him that she forgot that she was still holding his hand. Immediately she pulled back her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that i was still holding your hand."

"Oh me neither.",she said pulling his hand back to massage the back of his neck. Seeing the golden opportunity, she stutters when she began again, "M-m-my name is Anna. It's pleasure to make your acquaintance." She had to clench her fist to avoid from continuing stuttering herself.

The man was impressed by her sudden stand and suddenly he burst into laughter at the thought of how serious she was during her introduction. Anna was clueless on why is the man is laughing at her and when he died down he finally introduce himself, "My name is Acnologia. I would be here as one of the residence of this mansion starting today. It's nice to finally meet you,my lady."

He bowed down at her gentleman style without leaving his brown eyes from hers and his grin plant on his lips. Anna blushed at his gaze and playful grin. it's as if he could see right through her and at the parts of her that she doesn't even know existed.

It was beautiful. Their meeting. The angles sang loudly in the sky. The birds chirps sweetly outside. Anna felt that her whole life have finally came together into pieces. They were the closest of friends. No one forbid their relationship. Everyone admire them from far. He changed how she looked at the world. He told her about his adventures and she would happily listened to him. When he joked or starts bragging about himself, she would cheerfully laughed. He brings out the good side of her. He was her sun. Everyday she would look forward to meeting him. Dreaming the day her feelings would finally reached him.

And it did. But it was already too late when he realized it. And the down fall to their relationship began with a human girl. 

What fate give would always be taken back. 

Karma in fate.

He brings out the good side of her and the dark side of her.

* * *

A/N Confuse? Just sit tight. Read more and you would found out. Everything would be explain in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the same night.

Natsu walk with his hand in his pocket. Just this morning,he had an attack more often than before and he guess it have something to do with the queen. That night,his friends were looking for more information about 'certain things' from other vampires which resulted into meeting the vampire hunters that have been chasing him for years now.

'What are they doing here? Are they stalking me everywhere i go?',thought Natsu when his regular vampire hunter, Jacob suddenly showed up that night.

Now,even the queen and her companions are having some trouble with them.With his amazing eyesight,he could see a group of vampire hunters wearing their usual dark cloak.In this of era,vampires are not just a horror story or another cliché love story that humans make that loathed every other 'real' vampires or just a talk between drunk people. To the mortals,vampires are like celebrities, creatures that are very different from them and knowing that there are other mythical creatures out there makes them want to know more. This makes the real deal feel even more disgusted towards them humans.With the sighting of vampire hunters, most passerby stop from whatever they were doing and followed them to where they were heading. The humans still believe that they could meet the real deal. How insulting! But even though vampires are somehow a threat but the government never gave any intention towards the vampire hunters. It is not a surprise because vampires have been ruling through every possible angle in the mortal world.

"Gray,do you remember the thing we create at Europe?",ask Natsu still walking while looking down at the ground. Gajeel and Laxus who was walking in front of them glance towards Gray and Natsu wondering what idiotic thing their leader is thinking about.

"Of course i do! How could i forget?",reply Gray.Then,he notice a man who looks like in his young adult is rapidly looking at the thing he was holding while running."Wait! What are you planning to do?" 

"What do you think?!"

"Natsu,no! We have one reason only to come here and that is to make peace between the queen's people and nothing else."

"And why do you think she's here? For a ruler,she should not be outside her nest especially when her nest only opens every four years-",he was cut off when suddenly Gray push him hard which make him fall onto someone he guessed is their target.

It took a while before Natsu able to understand what was happening but he is still piss at Gray and immediately he charge towards him who he knows is grinning and laughing like crazy inside.

"What was that for?!",shouted Natsu punching Gray in the face. Gray fell to the ground as well somehow feeling rather mad at Natsu,he as well decided to punch him.

"It's because your face is too hideous that i could not help but want to fix it."

"What?!"

Both of them kept punching and kicking each other.The people around them immediately took out their smartphones and start to record the fight but since vampires prefer less intention on them both Natsu and Gray prevent the people around them to record the fight by falling on top of them or just plainly push their phones and act like it was an accidental.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop this!",shouted Gajeel trying to separate both of them but end up getting punched as well.

Gajeel stood silent for a while feeling the punch he just receive and suddenly a switch was turned on making Gajeel too fight both of them. Laxus just stand there waiting for the right moment to stop the fight.

"Arthur,are you alright?",said James the oldest person in the group.

"Yeah!",he reply picking up the tracking device which have fallen."Shit!"

"What?"

"We lost them.",said Arthur showing the tracking device to him.The device have somehow stopped and no red dot was showing anywhere.

"But at least we know where is the last time we saw them.",the old leader reply looking around for suspicious movement.

"How are you feeling now?",ask Lucy towards the injured waitress.

"I'm feeling better.",she reply. "I'm more worried about your friend. If my manager knows about this, I'm sure I'll be in a big trouble."

"Oh! You don't need to worry about me. I've been through worse.",said Erza while her hand is still dipping into the bowl of water."Plus,it was my fault too i was too clumsy."

Lucy smirk glad the hypnosis work the way she wanted not like she was doubting it or anything. From the waitress point of view, both Lucy and Erza was just dining outside when suddenly the waitress trips while holding a bowl of soup and with Erza quick response she was able to avoid the bowl from smashing into pieces but without realizing it the soup fell of its bowl and hit the ground making contact with their hands in the process. Being responsible, the waitress decide to help Erza .

'Now, we just have to wait until it is finally safe to disappear again',thought Lucy to herself.

"Well, that was stupid.",said Gray when they finally arrive at their building.

Natsu stay silent at his red small armchair with his right arm covering his eyes as he lean on the chair while his left arm lay unmoving at his side. Everyone in the room look concern at him even his blue cat 'partner' also known as Happy sit straightly on the coffee table looking at him rather seriously. I guess the saying about animals understanding the situation more than humans really are true because out of nowhere an evil smirk was made by the pink haired followed by a laugh that for some it sounded insane others sounded forceful.

"What's happening to big brother?",ask the youngest and the only female vampire among them, Wendy Marvell while hugging her pure white cat with a long pink ribbon on her tail.

The others kept quiet searching the right words to tell the small and not so innocent child. Suddenly, a dark aura starts to grow around Natsu. For the three companions, they immediately put up their guards while a well build white haired man stood before Wendy protecting her. As years have passed ever since they had started traveling with Natsu, all the members (except Wendy) have learnt a thing or two about Natsu and one of them is The Dark Prince Of Hell that sleeps deep inside of Natsu.

"Guys, this could work?!", laugh Natsu still hiding behind his hands. The others starts to tense.

Suddenly, Natsu's eye was able to be seen between his fingers. His eye was pitch black and emotionless. Finally able to see his friends frighten faces it makes him realize what had happen. He slowly take a deep breath and calm himself.

"Sorry, guys. I did it again, didn't i?", said Natsu resting his face on his hands. Noticing that none of his friends react, Natsu held his face up smiling towards them with his usual smirk. "What? Too scared?"

"The hell! Of course not!", shouted Gray and Gajeel charging towards Natsu and tempting to punch his face yet again.

Laxus sigh in relief glad the storm has finally ended...... 

For the moment that is.

"Big brother!! What was that just now? It felt rather strange.",ask Wendy walking towards Natsu who was about to be punch by the duo who is grabbing his shirt.

Natsu remain quiet so does Gray and Gajeel respecting the moment and finally they let go of Natsu from their grip . After a while of adjusting, Natsu walk towards Wendy who was sitting on the coffee table between her white cat, Charles and Happy.

Slowly, he caress Wendy's hair which she does not mind at all. "That was nothing, Wendy. I was just feeling excited that's all."

"About what?"

Natsu slowly smirk. Thinking about the plan is a dangerous thing. It could awaken the monster in him but who cares he was a monster since the beginning after all. "Nothing~~", was all he said.

Lucy and Erza walk out the restaurant. It took a while for Erza's wound to be able to heal again.

"Sorry for the wait!",said Lucy as she regroup with the others a few feet away from them.

"It's alright.",said Cana.

"It took a while for Erza's hand to start its healing again.", she reply half whispering.

The girls reply with a 'oh' while giving Lucy a signal that it is finally safe to head back now. The whole way back the girls didn't talk much all feeling tired but on the way there a man who walked past them and he was wearing a hooded jacket and was talking on the phone.

Nothing odd was on this person but it make Lucy remembered something. It was 'that' man! It was odd that Lucy could not remember the face of the man at the restaurant. He was the man that was also involved in the soup accident.

Lucy stop on her track making Juvia who was walking next to Levy hit onto Lucy's back and almost fall.

"What was that all about, Lucy?",said Juvia rubbing her hurting head.

"What's wrong, Lucy?", ask Cana again next to her.

While holding her forehead in disbelief, Lucy look at her friends, "I can't remember."

"What? What is it that you could not remember?", ask Levy.

"That man's face. The man who knocked the soup. I swear that i could remember that i looked at him in the eye but why couldn't i remember his face?!", said Lucy gripping her shaking shoulders. This was the first time that she could not remember anything.

"What do you mean?", ask Mira at the back of the group next to Erza.

"I think there is something bad will happen. No! I'm sure something bad will happen!", said Lucy again. Slowly she take in a deep breath and breath out. She stood straighter, taller, braver than before. With a confident voice she said yet again, "As your queen, from today onwards i command you my knights to be more aware of your surroundings."

They all know the reason of the sudden change of language. It is Lucy's way of talking and whenever she talks that way she means business. With that, all 5 friends place their left hand on their chest and with their right hand gesture an imaginative gown and make a little bow in front of Lucy.

"Yes, your highness!"


	6. Chapter 6

His first plan worked according to the way he wanted. He was able not only to observe the queen and her peoples' desperate moment but also to take a glimpse of the rumored king. He could not stop himself from smirking but slowly his smirk disappear.

"This might be a problem but thankfully i make a 'little change' to the queen. Let's just hope they are just acquaintance.",the one with the red birthmark said while taking a glimpse at the picture he took last night. In it seems like both Natsu and Lucy were standing face to face with each other.

Against the wall not far from him, two girls are listening to his words. A girl with black and straight hair walk towards him leaving her dark pink friend behind. "Jellal,don't you think we should be doing something more important right now?",she said.

"What do you think we suppose to do?"

"I don't know... but i know one thing for sure,we should stop following orders from people especially from 'them'.",said Ultear in disgust when she thought about 'them'.

Silents fill the room for a while, Meredy, the girl with the dark pink hair walk towards Ultear who is patiently waiting for Jellal to reply back. Knowing Jellal, he must already been thinking about the consequences. Meredy could still hear it clearly the words that he said to both of them, "This is something i need to do."

Jellal have always been secretive about the things he do but he always let both of them know about them before he actually does it and sometimes both of them knows that whatever he does it will be the best for the three of them.

With a hold on Ultear's shoulder, Meredy shake her head slowly and in reply Ultear sigh. "Alright,Jellal. Whatever you're planning to do please just make sure it is a rational thing."

Jellal turn around to face both of them. Ultear keep shaking her head knowing Jellal will take notice of it while Meredy could not stop herself from smirking. "I promise you that this will be for the good of all of us."

From far away, the image of the whole city display in front of her. The sound of talking and whispering could be hear by her but she does not seem to be interested by them but instead she only focus on three tall building and the resident inside it. The harsh and strong wind blow through her brown hair with a strong grasp she hold onto the black sunhat she was wearing. She look uninterested in what is going on but deep down she is really interested with the three different group.

All of them have a lot of differences between them but with a careful look,we could easily tell that they have a thing or two in common. One of them is the dark past that all of them been through. From far, she could see a strange dark cloud gliding towards her in a hurry and slowly the cloud stop in front of her. The strange cloud touch the roof of the building she was standing. Slowly, the cloud turn into a tall man with a long sword by his side.

She recognize the man immediately. "Lucifer."

"Anastasia, where have you been? I've been searching for you all this time.",he said while pinching Anastasia's soft and pink cheek. "Do you know how much trouble you are in?",he continued on.

After a while, Lucifer let go of Anastasia's cheek and sigh. He knows her all too well. She is very stubborn and always display her unemotional face. "Why do you suddenly took an interest towards those people?", he asked looking at the view by her side.

"Why, you ask?", she let out a small giggle. "It is just simply i love to watch them."

Lucifer sigh yet again while messaging his temples, " For the first queen, you really like to mess around with your people's lives,huh?"

"Mess? I'm just simply watching over them. Don't you think everything will be more fun now? The lovers who even death could not separate them."

She laugh. Lately, with 'those' people around, his lady have been showing a lot of different faces. He feel even more happy to know that she is starting to have something to look forward to. He just hope that 'those pest' just stay where they are.

Finally! The appearance of Jellal has finally arrived! But who is the new characters that seem to know everything about our beloved characters??

 **I apologize for any spelling mistake. My bad! Confused again? Not for long i promise!! Don't forget to leave a comment down below**


End file.
